


Cake

by stormqueen93



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cake, Cravings, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormqueen93/pseuds/stormqueen93
Summary: Pregnant! AFAB MC x Asra, Self/Reader InsertThis is a short story I did based off of a request from TumblrPrompt: “It’s 2 am but you’re craving cake and we’re both up anyways so let’s bake in our underwear.”
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/You
Kudos: 55





	Cake

It was the end of your first trimester. Julian told you might start having cravings, but you didn’t know that they’d be this strong.You tried to go back to sleep, but you were hungry and you wanted cake. No, you needed cake.

You turn over, your body slick with sweat and sheets clinging to your skin from the sweltering summer heat.

“Asra…Asra honey wake up…” You moaned, shaking our partner gently awake.

“Huh?! What’s wrong? What is it? IS it the Baby?!” Asra scrambles out of bed, in a sleepy panic.

“Haha! No, silly. I’m only four months! We have a while yet before our little bundle of joy comes.” You laugh.

“Oh…right. I just get so excited, I feel like I can’t wait to see them. I love our baby so much already.” His hand covered your stomach, rubbing gently over it as he looked into your eyes. “but what was it you needed?”

“Cake.” you reply.

“Cake?” asra parroted. He yawned and stretched his bronze arms wide overhead. As they came down, he squinted at the clock on the opposite wall. _**“It’s 2 am. But you’re craving cake and we’re both up anyways so let’s bake in our underwear.”**_ He shrugs, a sleepy smile on his face.

“You sure? You don’t have to if you’re not feeling up to it. i know it was a long day at the shop.” you ask. With a baby on the way, Asra kept the shop open longer hours to collect extra money. Longer hours meant more customers, more fortunes to tell, and more potions to brew. Of course, you helped out any way you could, but Asra never let you do too much. He would say, _‘We don’t want to stress the baby. Don’t worry, I can take care of everything, love. You just put your feet up and relax.’_

“I’m sure. If my baby wants cake, then they get cake.” Asra smiled, pulling you up out of bed. He planted a soft kiss to your lips as you stood on your slightly swollen feet. “Come on, I’ll make the dough if you do the icing.”

“Deal.” Together, you walk down to the kitchen talking softly along the way. 

In the kitchen, you go on the hunt for ingredients while Asra grabs the mixing bowl, spoon, and baking pan.  
“Let’s see. Three eggs, flour, sugar…” You pull them out one by one, setting them on the counter until you have them all. Asra has a kind word with the salamander, and you hear it chitter sleepily, slightly annoyed at being put to work at this hour, but more than happy to help. 

“I’ll do the batter if you do the frosting.” Asra smiles at you from over his shoulder as he reaches up into the cabinets. He grabbed the large mixing bowl, adding the flour, sugar, baking powder and salt and whisking them all together. You find yourself mesmerized by the consistent motion, watching the muscles in his arm work as he adds the pieces of butter to the dry mixture and starts mixing again. He adds oil, milk, and the last of the eggs until the batter is smooth and uniform.

“Can you grab those pans for me?” He asks, and you do, holding them steady as he pours the batter in. Once they’re in the oven, you both sit at the table and wait as the smell of vanilla starts to fill the house.  
“You want to lick the spoon?” He holds it out to you and you shake your head.  
“Nope. I’ll take the bowl, thank you.” You smirk as you slide it closer to you. You run your finger along the edge, scooping up the batter and humming with delight as you suck it from your finger. It’s delicious, satisfying and empowering your craving at the same time. 

Asra’s eyes widen as he watches you lick batter from your fingers. _Scoop, Swipe, lick. Scoop, Swipe, Lick._

It suddenly feels very hot in the kitchen and the spoon he used to mix the batter lays forgotten on the table.  
“Can I try some of that?” He asks, and you laugh.  
“Sure.” You come and sit in his lap, the bowl between you as you share. You notice his eyes are more focused on you than the batter, and just before you could bring your finger to your mouth he grabs it, his lips covering it as he sucks the batter. Your finger leaves his mouth with a nice, clean pop.

“That is very good. Can I have another?” He’s got that knowing smile on his lips, and that shining in his eye. Just like that your craving for cake turns to craving for Asra, and you two have 45 whole minutes until that cake is done. Time enough for your new craving to be satisfied.


End file.
